please don't leave me
by twighlightangel61090
Summary: Kyo has been having strange dreams involving a certain 'directionally challanged ox' and he doesn't understand what they mean. As he finds himself increasingly attracted to the boy, what will happen if the worst possible person were to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own fruits basket…although that would be pretty nifty if I did…thinks about owning Kyo and Haru…drool…anyways

**A/N**: Hey this is my first Fruits Basket fanfic but I've been fleshing out my idea for a while. I'm not sure how it's going to go though so please review and let me know what you think of it. Will probably have OOCness in it. Btw I LOVE LOVE LOVE the Kyo Haru pairing so any fruits basket fic I post will have that pairing in it. And I'm not sure exactly what will happen (rating wise) in this fic so it may change later depending on what I decide (or if any fans have requests of things to happen etc…) so we'll see about that later just let me know! Anyways on with the fic!

Chapter One

The clouds were growing steadily darker overhead giving them an ominous look causing the red haired teen watching them roll by cringe in distain. Kyo hated the rain. He had been on the roof for the better part of the day just watching the clouds and trying to clear his head.

He had been having really strange dreams lately, all of them including a certain directionally challenged ox. It didn't make any sense. _Why would I think like that about Haru, of all people? _Kyo blushed as he recalled his…um…rather sexually charged dreams. Then again the younger teen had been acting somewhat strange lately; Kyo had just brushed it off thinking that it was just Haru being weird as always. Why was the thinking about this again? That was why he was up on the roof in the first place, to forget about it. Sighing Kyo got up and headed back into the house.

Not five minutes later the rain started to pour down mercilessly. Kyo frowned as he sat in his room staring out the window. He was already staring to feel tired from the weather. He didn't exactly know why but the rain had always made him feel weak and exhausted. _Just another reason not to do anything at all today_. He thought to himself. Lying down on his bed, he felt his eye lids become heavy. Not even bothering to fight it he drifted to sleep.

_The black and white haired boy looked down at him lovingly; a small smile graced his lips. Kyo wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist and buried his head into the nape of the ox's neck. "Haru?" he breathed, no louder than a whisper._

"_What is it Kitten?" Haru replied tenderly. _

"_I wish we could stay like this forever. I can't imagine my life without you anymore." The boy replied looking longingly into his lovers silver eyes. _

"_You never have to worry about that. I'll never leave you, I promise." The younger teen emphasized this by placing his hands gently on either side of the neko's face and drawing their lips together in a brief kiss. "I love you baby kitty." _

_There heads rested together as they embraced one another. "I love you too." _

Kyo's eyes snapped open. Wearily raising himself into a sitting position he raised a hand to his head. _What was that all about?_ He asked himself. It was as if every time he closed his eyes these days that stupid cow was the only thing he could think about, Haru with his mysterious silver eyes and two toned hair. Kyo felt himself blush then mentally berated himself for doing so. _Ew, it's Haru. I can't think about him like that, I mean first of all he's a guy and I definitely don't like guys._ Scowling and not wanting to fall back asleep he raised himself from his bed and headed down to the kitchen.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a concerned voice coming from Shigure's office. "Oh hello…" Pause "no I'm sorry I haven't…" Pause "I'm sure he's around somewhere…" Pause "Of course…" Pause "I'll let you know…" Pause "Ok goodbye." Shigure ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Turning around he jumped at the sight of the neko behind him. "Oh Kyo, didn't see you there."

"What was that all about?" Kyo wondered.

"Oh that was Hatori. Haru is missing again. They haven't seen him in four days, he must have gotten lost again."

For some odd reason Kyo felt a pang in his gut. He desperately wanted to rush right out and find the stupid ox. This new protective feeling confused the cat and caused him to hesitate slightly. Forcing himself to appear irritated he opened his mouth trying his best to sound angry and annoyed, "Well I guess I'll have to go find the damn cow before he freezes to death." Turning around Kyo stalked from the room just missing the small grin that pulled at Shigure's lips.

He had been walking already for an hour; he had searched almost the entire forest surrounding the Sohma estate. The rain was coming down harder than ever and it was fucking cold. Kyo was miserable and there was still no sign of Haru. _Dammit where is he?_ Just as he was about to give up for the night and head home he caught a glimpse of something white down the trail a ways. His stomach lurched as he ran toward the sight.

There on the forest floor, was Haru completely passed out face down in the mud. Quickly Kyo rolled him over and made sure he was alright. "Stupid cow" he murmured to himself. He hoisted the ox's limp form off the ground and over his shoulder as he began the trek back to the house.

(A/N alrighty then, I'm not exactly sure if I like how I started this, so please review and let me know what you think!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own fruits basket…dammit

**A/N**: yay I updated again! Aren't you so proud? Well let me know what you think!

Chapter Two

As they neared the house Kyo's arms began to feel tired. "SOMEONE COME OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!" he yelled to no one in particular. A few moments later the door was thrown open by a very confused looking Yuki. Upon seeing the unconscious Haru being dragged toward him he quickly stepped out of the way and allowed the two to pass into the house.

Heading into the living room Kyo placed Haru on the sofa and quickly searched around for something warm to cover the now violently shivering ox. Yuki was still standing in the doorway dumbstruck. "Don't just stand there moron, call Hatori." With a slight nod Yuki left the room to do just that.

The cat jolted as he felt a hand loosely grip the front of his shirt. "Kyo…?" he heard the cow mumble. Haru's eyes were barely open as he fought to steady himself from the shivers that were wracking his body. _What happened?_ He thought to himself. After voicing the question to Kyo the older teen took a moment to look at him as if he were stupid.

"Idiot, you got lost again." Haru almost didn't catch the warmness that edged its way into the neko's voice. _Why is Kyo actually being nice?_ _Maybe he's just tired from the weather._ _That has to be it; I shouldn't get my hopes up._

For months now Haru seemed to have lost his infatuation with Yuki. He couldn't explain it but his feelings had morphed somewhat into more of a brotherly feeling toward the rat. He no longer felt his stomach flutter in his presence and he no longer dreamed of them being together. These days whenever he saw Kyo, with his crimson eyes and perfectly tanned skin he felt his face flush and stomach knot up. He couldn't explain it but he wanted Kyo…badly. Not that he'd ever admit that to him though. He knew how he would react. _What the fuck? You're sick, that's disgusting._ Haru cringed at the thought.

A hand waved in front of his face. Blinking a few times he managed to get his eyes to focus. By now Hatori was present and leaning over him, concern etched in his features. "Hatsuharu how many times have I told you not to wander away without your cell phone?" Hatori had bought him a phone for emergencies, like when he gets lost, but he had forgotten to grab it on his way out the other day. Obviously he had kicked himself for being so stupid when he finally realized he was lost.

"Sorry Tori." Haru replied, his voice somehow weaker than it had sounded when he first woke up. Black started to edge its way into his vision as he was sent into a coughing fit. He could hear Hatori try to calm him down but soon he gave in and let himself be swept away once again.

Hatori straightened back up and looked at the others (Tohru and Shigure had now joined them). "He's out again, and before I can do anything about his cold I need someone to put him in dry clothes." He in turn glanced at all three of the males, of course Tohru wasn't expected to. Shigure eagerly volunteered, but before he could get the words all the way out of his mouth both Yuki and Kyo bonked him on the head which send him sprawling to the ground. "Pervert" they both called after him. That left only Kyo and Yuki, Yuki sighed, "Well since I doubt Kyo would give ten minutes of his life to do this I guess I'll have to."

That statement made Kyo's blood boil. He tried to convince himself that it was the insult the rat had spat at him. _You just don't want him touching your cow._ His mind argued with him. _Wait what!?! My cow? _Kyo was confused, and arguing with himself, that was never a good sign.

Before he could stop himself he grasped Yuki's arm to hold him back. "Never mind I'll do it. I'm the one who dragged his sorry ass in from the rain I might as well finish the job." Not waiting for a response he grabbed the dry clothes the dragon held and the proceeded to once again lift Haru over his shoulders then headed upstairs to his room.

After ten long minutes of struggling with the unconscious boy Kyo had finally managed to get him out of his drenched clothing and into the dry garments Hatori had brought for him. All the while Kyo had tried to suppress the deep blush that threatened to cover him from head to toe. He didn't have to worry about anyone seeing it but he didn't want it to happen because he didn't want to admit to himself that he could feel this way about Haru.

Kneeling next to the younger boy after moving him to his bed, Kyo gently brushed the boy's now damp hair from his face. The red haired teen couldn't help but notice how peaceful the cow looked, it was odd; he had never seen Haru this way before. It was somewhat unsettling, the boy usually masked any emotion with a look of boredom but now while he was sleeping his feelings were open for all to see making him seem somewhat vulnerable.

"…Kyo?" this made the neko look closely at the boy…_he's still asleep. Is he dreaming about me?_ The cat asked himself. Telling himself he didn't want to know he exited the room in search of Hatori.

"_Stupid cow." The horse spat at the boy with the two-toned hair. "To think someone could actually love you, you must be as stupid as they all say."_ _This sent a pang of hurt through the ox. He wasn't stupid…he wasn't. _

"_I don't know why I went out with you. Maybe it was pity." She stared down at him with a malicious gleam in her eyes. _

"_No, Kyo…he loves me…" Haru's voice was barely a whisper, he realized that he was more trying to convince himself than her._

"_How could anyone possibly love you?" she stated in a sadistic voice. "The stupid cow who was tricked by the rat. You'll never be good enough, so why bother trying?" _

_No, that's not true. It's not true. _

Haru found himself bolting into a sitting position, which instantly after he regretted as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Kyo, who had been kneeling on the ground next to the bed with his head lying against his arms which were folded in front of him, sat up and looked at the cow. "Haru?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

When Haru didn't answer Kyo rubbed his eyes to fully wake himself before placing a hand on the boy's head. _Good his fever is starting to go down._ "Was it a bad dream?" He asked, after all he knew all to well the effects that dreams could have on you.

The younger teen stared at him for a moment before lowering his gaze and nodding ever so slightly. Then Kyo did something neither of them could have predicted, he pulled the younger boy into his warm embrace. "Shh, it's alright." The cat attempted to sooth the cow as he rocked him gently in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own fruits basket tear

**A/N**: ok so here is the next update and I decided that I'm not going to update again unless I get at least five good reviews cuz right now it doesn't really seem like anyone is reading this story at all…so enjoy!

Chapter Three

For the longest time they just sat on Kyo's bed rocking back and forth, the cat whispering soothingly in the cow's ear. _I wonder what's got him so worked up._ Kyo thought to himself. _I've never seen him look so…afraid._ "Haru?" reluctantly Haru detached himself from Kyo and gazed up into his crimson eyes to find them full of worry.

Kyo paused a moment before continuing, in that moment he soaked in the haunted look in Haru's eyes. "What's wrong with you Haru?" realizing how that sounded he caught himself and quickly added, "I mean I've just never seen you this way before."

For a moment the ox remained silent. He turned away from Kyo to sit on the edge of the bed with his feel on the floor. His hands gripped the side of the bed and his eyes burned with hear, anger and what looked like hurt. Before responding Haru plastered on his signature bored look and softly responded, "Nothing."

"BULL SHIT!" Kyo said jumping up. "First you get lost for four fucking days which is a new low even for you, then you have a nightmare which practically has you shitting your pants. You're not fine and you know it."

Haru felt the words sting. _Kyo thinks I'm stupid just like everyone else._ It felt as if he had been punched in the chest. '_which is a new low even for you_', _does he really think that._ Haru felt disgusted with himself. If even Kyo thought he was really as useless as he had always been told then maybe, just maybe it was true.

Kyo noticed at once the effect his words had had on Haru, who know was unconsciously rocking back and forth on the edge of the bed as if any second he would go over. "Am I really that stupid?" Haru mumbled.

"You're not stupid…I just…I was just angry." Kyo responded, but Haru didn't hear him, he was lost in thought oblivious to the world around him.

"Maybe I am as stupid as everyone says…as Rin says, as Akito says..." Haru's knuckles were white with the force he was using to grip the sheets on the bed. It was as if he was trying to wring the life out of them…if they had life that is. "I'm just the moronic fucking cow who can't do anything right. I'm a waste of space, the world would be better off without me."

Kyo was horrified, is _this what people really say to him_? _No wonder he's this messed up_. Anger and regret burned deep within him, _this has been going on for years and I didn't do anything about it._ Kneeling in front of Haru Kyo grasped his shoulders until Haru's gaze focused and he was face to face with his living fantasy. _Can I really feel this way about him? It's like I want to protect him from everything. _Then Kyo came to a conclusion within himself, _I do…I love Haru._ At that realization Kyo knew he had to do something about this downward spiral the ox was in, he had to find someway to help him. "Haru look at me." Kyo pleaded as the ox's eyes began to glaze over again. "You are NOT worthless, and you are NOT stupid. I just said those things because I was upset that you got lost, and I was upset that you got sick." The cat wanted badly to tell him that it would be alright, and to tell him how much he cared for him, but he just couldn't seem to find the words. "so…" Kyo started, his normal frustration growing in his voice once more, "Don't you ever do that to me again, you got that?"

Haru was astonished, wondering if Kyo really just said that to him. _Does he really care about me?_ It was so hard for him not to get his hopes up; he had promised himself not to because he didn't want to allow himself to be hurt once again. But when Kyo looked at him with such tenderness in his eyes, even if he tried to cover it up and act all tough, he could hear the concern seep into his voice. He wanted to thank Kyo for those words, but he knew the boy would just shrug it off and get mad, so he settled in the mean time for telling himself how he felt. _I love you Kyo_

(A/N ok so let me know what you think…who knows…since this is so short I might update again today.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: again I say…I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET…so don't get mad at me

**A/N**: ok didn't get five reviews but I decided to update again anyway because of Thera90 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!!! Your advice really helped a lot. Anyway please enjoy!

Chapter Four

A moment or two later, there was a knock on Kyo's bedroom door. Without waiting for an answer Hatori entered, "Haru, I just got a call from Akito, you're wanted back at the main house."

All at once Haru felt himself tense up "w-why?" he fought to kept his fear from showing. He disliked Akito, and not that he would admit it to anyone else, but frankly the man freaked him out.

"He didn't say," Hatori answered with an expressionless face, "just that he wanted to see you immediately." The dragon crossed the room to grasp the ox just above the elbow and help him to his feet. Haru felt his legs wobble as they threatened to give out under his weight. _Apparently I'm sick_. He thought to himself rolling his eyes. He turned to look at Kyo briefly before Hatori closed the door behind him. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?_

Dread gathered in Kyo's gut weighing him down. _He looked so…scared_. He thought to himself. Haru's scent surrounded him as he seated himself on the bed in the place the ox had just vacated moments before. Somehow as he breathed in deeply he felt himself relaxing bit by bit. _God I hope he's alright_.

Breathing deeply Haru reached for the door to Akito's room. Before stepping inside he glanced over to where Hatori stood and looked at him expectantly. The dragon just shook his head in response, "I'm not permitted to enter with you. I was given specific instructions, he wants to see you and you alone." This did nothing to alleviate the growing alarm that stood his hair on end.

Mentally preparing himself he stepped inside the room and closed the door carefully behind him. The room was lit dimly, leaving shadows to grace the walls and floor in a haunting way. An eerie silence filled the room and surrounded Haru making the air thick with anticipation as he stood awaiting whatever fate lay before him.

"Ah, Hatsuharu how pleasant of you to grace me with your presence." There it was. The voice that had haunted his nightmares for many years, somehow his voice reeked of something sadistic.

"Akito." He acknowledged with a reluctant bow. "I was told you wanted to see me." He continued, increasingly unsure of himself.

"Indeed," came the response, "can you please tell me why it is that you have been away for four days. You know I worry when you're not here." Even though the head's face was half in shadow Haru could still hear the malicious smile in his voice.

"I got lost." The boy replied in a quiet voice, almost, it seemed hesitating on his answer. Haru cringed as a sick laughter reached his ears.

"I should have guessed, the _cow_ got lost, how ironic." the dream Haru had been having recently flashed before his eyes. "I mean are you a complete moron?" These words struck deep within the ox, "you must be. Even after all the energy you wasted when you were young trying to prove otherwise, it all comes down to tradition. You're the ox, the dumb, moronic ox, and you can't escape it."

"No!" Haru screamed placing his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the harsh words being directed at him. This turned out to be a grave mistake. With almost inhuman (excuse the pun) speed, the head of the family had crossed the room and backhanded Haru sending him sprawling to the ground.

"You dare argue with me?!?" came the enraged voice as he sent his foot out to connect forcefully with the ox's ribcage.

Fighting for breath he replied, "no, I'm sorry…I" but he was cut off as he was once again struck forcefully in the side.

"I think it's time you learned your place in this family like everyone else." This time Akito's delicate foot swung forcefully, kicking him in the side of the head. Haru could feel the flesh break and warm blood trickle down his temple. _Kyo…help me_. "_I_ am the head of this family." He was kicked again in the ribs, this time he felt a few crack under the pressure. "You _will_ do as _I_ say." Bracing himself for impact, Haru felt another blow connect with his already bruised side. "Am I understood?"

Not finding the breath to respond Haru just nodded his head as hard as he dare with blood still flowing out of his open wound. Akito pulled him up by the hair and slammed him into the nearest wall, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you Hatsuharu. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes." He was able to choke out.

"Just to make sure I am making myself heard, I think I might just have to drill this into your head in a way that you will fully understand." The head responded fingering one of Haru's belt loops suggestively.

What was happening didn't fully click in Haru's mind until he felt a deceivingly strong hand slip inside his pants. _Oh god…oh god…oh god._ He thought to himself. _Kyo…please._ "Please…" Haru found his voice small and pleading, "please stop."

Akito growled and grasped a chunk of the ox's white locks in his hand. "You dare defy me?!? You don't have the power to stop me, I am the head of this family and I have the right to take what I want. Not that you could stop me, stupid cow."

Every time Haru fought against his grasp he was rewarded with a sharp slap to the face, or an elbow to the ribs. It was useless. _Why can't I go black?_..._Because you're too afraid._ His mind answered for him.

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly felt his pants ripped off and he was slammed on the ground face first. Howling in pain Haru barely had time to inhale before he felt a ripping pain as Akito thrust mercilessly into him. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before; it tore through him with renewing agony with each thrust.

What felt like an eternity later, Akito finally released himself inside of Haru and pulled out ignoring the Ox's pain just as he had through the whole ordeal. Blood seeped out of the Ox where the skin had torn from the vicious act that violated his body.

Akito leaned domineeringly over Haru and whispered sadistically in his ear, "Now perhaps you have found your place. Now leave me"

Haru stood as fast as he was able and pulled his clothing back on. His body numb with pain he could already feel his vision blur and his mind fog. Just before he reached the door he was stopped for a moment, "We will see each other again soon…very soon." With that Haru left the room, taking with him a now all too real nightmare, and leaving behind a piece of himself. _Kyo…I'm sorry._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: do I really have to repeat myself?

**A/N**: wow thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews!!! I am really happy that people seem to be enjoying my story now. Well anyway, on with it already!

Chapter Five

Haru barely made it to his room before he felt exhaustion overwhelm his body. Vaguely aware that he was still bleeding he fell onto his bed after making sure the door was shut securely behind him. _I wish I had a lock for that door_. This was his last thought before his body finally gave in and darkness took him.

The next morning as per usual, Momiji bounded down the hall to wake up his significantly less perky cousin. "Haruuuuu," he called through the door, "come on, we're going to be late for school." Only slightly dejected when there was no reply the blond tried again, "oh come on sleepy head, it's a bright beautiful day and it's time to get up!" still no reply. Now Momiji was getting worried, Haru hadn't even spoken long enough to tell him where he could 'shove his good mornings'. There was definitely something wrong.

Fearing the worst, Momiji took off down the hall in search of the family doctor. Strangely the energetic bunny was slightly out of breath by the time he found the dragon seated behind the desk in his office. "What is it Momiji? I'm busy," came the bored voice from behind some rather important looking documents.

"It's Haru." Momiji replied catching his breath, "I went to go wake him up for school but he wouldn't respond."

This caught Hatori's attention, "are you sure he wasn't just sleeping?" _Or ignoring you…_he added to himself.

"But Hatori he always hears me, and at least acknowledges me long enough to tell me to go away." The blond explained, "I'm really worried about him." Sighing in defeat the dragon rose from his seat and allowed Momiji to escort him out of the room after gathering his medical supplies just in case.

Returning to Haru's room after sending Momiji off to school assuring him he had everything under control, Hatori knocked and waited a moment for a response. Once again nothing could be heard from inside the room. "Haru, are you in there?" no response. "Hatsuharu Sohma open this door right now." Still nothing. Suddenly remembering the ox's meeting with the head the previous night worry edged its way into the doctor. "I'm coming in" he warned before opening the door to find Haru passed out on his bed with blood covering his face and once white sheets. Hatori got busy at once inspecting his patient and cleaning his wounds.

It was roughly two hours before he was completely satisfied that he had managed to locate, sterilize, and bandage all the wounds that covered the ox's body. What scared the doctor most was the clearly visible evidence of the sexual abuse the boy had endured. The blood and semen that had covered the teen's entrance served as enough proof of the horrors that had been inflicted upon him. _Haru I am truly sorry you had to endure all you have._ _All I can hope for now is that you find a way to move on from this and not let it rule you._

Kyo sighed, _another day wasted at school. There are much more productive things I could be doing…like Haru._ The boy blushed at his own thought. Come to think of it he had yet to see the ox so far that day. _I hope nothing bad happened to him._ Again all of his worry from the night before came flooding back to him. Spotting Momiji he reluctantly flagged him over.

"Hey! You seen Haru today?" Kyo asked attempting, unsuccessfully, to sound nonchalant about the subject. Fortunately for him the rabbit seemed too preoccupied to notice this detail. The entire way to school the only thing the young blond had been able to think about was Haru. _I wonder what's wrong with him_._ I mean I know Hatori said that he could handle it, but what if something is seriously wrong?_ Seconds later he was pulled roughly out of his thoughts by a blunt smash to the head. For once this act wasn't followed by a customary 'wahhh, Kyo's hurting me' but was instead followed by a quiet blank stare.

"I asked if you had seen Haru today?" if Kyo hadn't been so worried about the ox he would have been mildly concerned for the rabbit who was looking a little less than enthusiastic, which was a rare occurrence indeed.

"No I haven't," was the reply. Kyo rolled his eyes and began to turn away before Momiji grabbed his arm, "that's what's strange." Raising a questioning eyebrow Kyo silently urged him to continue. "I went to go wake him up this morning but there was no response, not even to tell me to go away."

"Are you sure he wasn't just still sleeping?" The neko asked.

The blond shook his head, "That's what Hari asked, but he always at least says _something_. When I finally got Hatori to go see him he told me to go to school before I could see what was wrong, but I got a really bad feeling." Kyo didn't wait to hear if the boy had anything else to say, he immediately took off for the main house. _Dammit, he'd better be alright._

Standing outside the ox's bedroom Kyo found himself hesitating to open the door for fear of what he might find. Deciding on a course of action he raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door. From inside there was an audible groan then, "Dammit Hatori go away, I don't need anymore drugs."

"Haru?"

"Kyo?" Haru sounded surprised and a little fearful. Kyo made up his mind and with a deep intake of breath he turned the knob and inched the door open. The room was dark; the ox had most likely covered the windows with something. After fumbling a moment or two to find a light switch the cat finally felt the cool plastic under his hand and flipped the switch. Florescent lighting filled the room making the figure on the bed hiss at the sudden brightness.

Gathering his courage, Kyo turned to face the object of his affections, his eyes meeting a bruised, battered and broken Haru. Eyes that once shown in a good humored boredom (if that's even possible) were now eerily devoid of life. Even the haunted look that had recently took to shining dully whenever the cat was around had vanished, leaving in its wake a nothingness that seemed to swallow the neko whole. "Haru," Kyo struggled to find his voice, "what the hell happened to you?"

Kneeling down beside the bed he reached a hand out to tenderly cup the ox's face. An alarm went off deep inside of Haru as he saw the hand come at him.

(Flashback)

_The head of the family had crossed the room and backhanded Haru sending him sprawling to the ground._

The teen turned away from the touch and Kyo felt his stomach drop as he saw a flicker of sadness, anger and…shame in the ox's stormy silver eyes. "What has he done to you?"

Haru, who had been silent until then suddenly sprung forward to sit back on his heels while rubbing vigorously at his arms as if trying desperately to clean away something that only he could see, "No, don't look at me. I'm dirty. Why won't it come off?" Tears stung the backs of his eyes and began to pour over, "Kyo why won't it come off?"

"Haru look at me!" the cat pleaded. "I want to help you but I can't if you won't tell me what's wrong" he explained as he reached out and grabbed the ox's hands in his own to try and calm him, and also to try and prevent him from rubbing his already damaged skin raw. Thankfully this seemed to bring the boy back to his senses…well as much as possible at the moment. Relief evident in his voice Kyo calmed slightly, "there now, tell me what happened. What did Akito do to you?"

"He showed me my place in this family." Haru stated with a hollow laugh. Kyo looked at him inquisitively. Haru elaborated with an ironically sadistic tone of voice, "my place beneath him."

At first Kyo didn't understand. _His place beneath him…what is that supposed to mean?_ Then it dawned on him. "…no…" falling back using his arms as support Kyo drew away from the boy who still sat with a look of disgust on his face.

"My body is disgusting," the teen commented angrily, "I'm dirty and I can't wash it away."

Finally getting a hold of himself Kyo inched his way back toward the frightened ox, "Haru…Haru look at me." Finally getting the boy's attention by using both hands to grasp Haru's delicate pale face he brought it inches away from his. "You are not dirty, what happened to you wasn't your fault. You didn't deserve what happened to you, and I should have stopped it. I had a bad feeling about you leaving and I should have said something, done something to make you stay. But I promise you now Haru, I will _never_ make that mistake again. I will _never_ let him hurt you again." Haru looked up sadly into Kyo's eyes.

"Kyo…" his voice made him sound so lost, it broke Kyo's heart.

"shhh shhh" Kyo soothed, "Haru I promise that I will always protect you." And what he thought would take all the courage in the world, what he thought he would never get to do came effortlessly from his lips, "Haru I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own Fruits Basket…what a surprise lol

A/N: I'm not so sure about continuing this story; I figured that I would put up another chapter and see what people tell me to do. So please, if you read this, let me know if I should continue, and if you have any ideas, please let me know! Anyway, on with the story!!!

Chapter Six

For a moment, there was silence. Haru hadn't the faintest idea what to say. It seemed that all his dreams had just been answered…it was too good to be true. _Kyo said he loves me. But how, how can he after what happened?_ _I've been vilely used in the worst possible way. How can he still want me? _

Kyo, even through his nerves, seemed to sense what was going on in the ox's head. Reaching out a perfectly calloused hand he placed it tenderly on the side of the younger teen's face, gently stroking his thumb in a soothing pattern. _God,_ he thought,_ his skin is so soft. How could someone desecrate someone so special…so beautiful? _It didn't seem right to Kyo that Haru should have to bear the knowledge that his body was used for the sadistic pleasure of someone else, someone who by responsibility, should have been protecting him, not looking to dominate him.

"Sh," Kyo soothed, "Haru, you have to understand that what was done to you was wrong. What he did…it was a horrible violation of your trust, of your personal space, and just plainly a violation of you as a person. You didn't deserve any of that."

A toneless laugh escape the ox's lips, "How is it that I didn't deserve it. If I hadn't been so stupid, this wouldn't have happened. If I wasn't so afraid, this wouldn't have happened." He replied, reluctantly thinking back to his failure to defend himself.

_Every time Haru fought against his grasp he was rewarded with a sharp slap to the face, or an elbow to the ribs. It was useless. __**Why can't I go black?...Because you're too afraid**__. His mind answered for him. _(A/N: that was a flashback if you didn't catch that.)

Appalled by his thinking, Kyo found himself getting frustrated. _How in the hell could he even believe for one second that his is his fault? _"You couldn't have done anything to stop him Har. You know Akito, and you know that he would have found a way…_any_ way to get what he wanted. And for the last time, you are _not_ stupid, do you hear me? You may be a little scatterbrained sometimes, but that's actually—as much as I hate to admit it—sort of endearing."

Kyo found himself blushing at his statement, but Haru didn't seem to notice as his own temper rose. For the first time since Kyo had been in the room, he saw a glimpse of the old Haru…no matter how small.

"Dammit Kyo, don't lie to me!" Haru all but shouted, "It's really no secret that I'm completely fucking brainless. If I hadn't fucking gotten lost, then he never would have asked to see me."

Seeing the confused expression on the cat's face he elaborated, "He said he was 'worried' about me." It was not lost on Kyo that Haru didn't truly believe this for one minute.

"Haru, I'm not lying to you. I have never lied to you." The redhead defended himself. Haru snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Well, not when it was important." Kyo amended. "And I know I've called you stupid and crap in the past but I never really meant it, I was always just joking around. Trust me; you would have known if I was serious. I guess I just liked to tease you a little. You were the only one who wouldn't actually beat me into the ground for it like some rats I know who shall remain nameless."

This statement actually elicited a soft laugh from the bicolor haired teen. Smiling at his success, Kyo continued. "Now please Haru…please try to move on from this. I know it's hard what I'm asking you to do, and I know it won't be easy and it can't be done quickly. But I'm going to be there to help you, and I promise I'll protect you from now on. I won't let it happen again. It's over now; he can't hurt you anymore because I won't let him."

The laughter stopped abruptly and was once again replaced by the lifeless look that had chilled Kyo to his very soul. "It's not over; it is _so_ far from over. He made that much perfectly clear."

A dark heaviness settled itself in the cat's heart. He made a promise to himself then and there that he would not let Akito come between them; he would protect _his_ cow and keep that bastard away from him. "Har, listen to me," he started, making sure the dull grey eyes were focused solely on him, "I…love…you." He enunciated slowly. "I promise I will do my very best to make sure that you never have to worry about him again. But I need you to not shut me out. And I need you to trust me when I say things like the fact that you're not stupid." His crimson eyes implored the teen sitting across from him to sense his sincerity and tell him that he would accept his promise, and his affection. "Can you do that?" He asked.

Haru waited a moment then nodded slowly. "I'll try." He whispered.

"Good," came the obviously relieved response. "Now I want you to try and get some rest." Gently, Kyo helped Haru to lie down without aggravating any of his injuries.

Placing a soft kiss on the ox's forehead, he rose to leave, but stopped in his place when a pale hand grasped him around the wrist holding him back. "Please stay." Haru sounded small and unsure in his request, but Kyo felt himself soften and he turned back to face the boy and nodded in the affirmative.

Lying down behind the younger teen, he wrapped an arm protectively around his waist, trying, ineffectively, to calm the butterflies in the pit of his stomach. A small sigh was heard from the body in his arms causing the corners of his mouth to twitch up slightly in both teasing and affection, but mostly affection. He felt a hand come up to meet his and tentatively entwined their fingers together.

Just before dropping off the sleep, Kyo heard Haru's breathing slow and even out as he mumbled half asleep, "Love you too Kyo."

A/N: All right then. Not sure if I liked that chapter…hmmmmm. Well let me know what you think. Should I continue it?


End file.
